


gorekiss

by orphan_account, taeminee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Gore, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nothing explicit, Vampire AU, gorekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminee/pseuds/taeminee
Summary: Jeno's reluctant, Jaemin’s insistent. As a night of harmless fun tips into dangerous territory, Jeno has to get used to newfound emotions and powers.





	gorekiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akajung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajung/gifts).



> hii its me nara again for a surprise to all "o vampire my vampire" fans!! so i wrote this making out gorekink fic for my lovely rei and told her ill post it once ovmv reached 1k hits (didnt reach it tho) and now its finally up for business!! ((this is a message for rei to love me again btw T_T)) anyway, this is a nomin bonus set in "o vampire my vampire" universe, i hope u guys like it :>
> 
> i want to thank em ([taeminee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminee)) so so much for betaing and editing this amazing fic, you're the absolute best !!! you make gold out of my writing and that's magic. incredible work as always <3

It’s a dark deep night, deadly like a vampire’s kiss, the full moon is hanging up on the sky, suspended in her lovely glow.

Jaemin is leaning against the kitchen counter watching Jeno from the living room. He admires the smooth plane of Jeno’s jaw, the mole in the corner of his right eye, the gentle slope of his nose. Jeno, who is reading a book with his legs crossed on the sofa, feels his gaze on him and looks up. He doesn’t say anything; knowing that whatever Jaemin is planning is surely up to no good.

“Jeno.” 

The silence is broken.

Jeno glances up, noticing Jaemin’s impatient glance and gently lowers the book, putting it on the center table. He looks back up at Jaemin, who’s cocking his head at him, almost with subtle inquisition.

“Yes...?” Jeno asks hesitantly, anticipating the worst. Jaemin already has a smile on his face, which becomes considerately softer as he looks at Jeno with full attention. Jeno leans forward, resting his chin on his hands. Whatever Jaemin wants, Jeno would give it to him.

_Probably. Most definitely. Within reason. Anything._

“You know it’s okay if you want to drink my blood, right?”

It takes a moment for Jeno to process what Jaemin has just said and he immediately chokes on his own spit, coughing into his fist hurriedly, eyes big like the full moon in the night outside.

“Wh-what?” Jeno exclaims, suddenly embarrassed. He gets up quickly and starts walking in no particular direction, in desperate need to cool himself down, his palms sweaty. He wipes them against his pant leg, looking everywhere but at him.

“I mean, I’ve been wondering, and you do it anyways, like every night,” Jaemin said casually. “I mean—hypothetically—wouldn’t it be easier to just drink my blood? You know, instead of a complete stranger’s?”

“Jaemin, you’re out of your mind!” Jeno exclaims, turning around to face him.

_What have I done to deserve this._

Jeno is about to lost it, but Jaemin is just sitting there, grinning. He doesn’t know how to deal with him. “Babe, it’s no big deal. I’m totally fine with it if you want to.”

“Don’t. Call. Me. Babe.” Jeno says. “This is a serious issue.”

“You’re exaggerating... babe.” Jaemin says, walking towards him. “I mean—I’d like to know how it feels to get bitten by a vampire. Especially a cute one like you.” He winks, for emphasis.

His tone is teasing, unabashed, and it’s driving Jeno up the wall—he feels like he’s on the verge of hyperventilating. The air feels tense, clouded by the thick feeling of suspense, the sullen murmur of their breathing settles between them. Jaemin has moved closer, they’re a mere few centimeters from each other, but his sweet fragrance seems to permeate the air, and Jeno feels a little hazy.

He feels trapped, his breath grows shallow as Jaemin drags a delicate finger along the plane of his jaw. Jaemin’s closer than ever, Jeno can distinctly count his every eyelash from this distance, watches them flutter as Jaemin looks up at him. He can hear the dull thudding of Jaemin’s heart, can smell the warm blood flow in the veins in his neck, can almost taste it on his tongue—delectable but forbidden. The dim roaring of his own pulse echoes like the bourdon note of a distant organ.

He shouldn’t.

He really shouldn’t.

Jeno wants to run away.

“Come on.”

Jaemin pouts, and Jeno is so, so weak.

Jeno doesn’t say the words, but Jaemin already knows that he’s convinced him. He takes him by the hand and leads him to their bedroom. Jeno lets him, knows that he’ll probably regret this soon enough.

He pulls Jeno onto their bed, shifts around so that they’re settled down on the bed facing each other. Jeno—embarrassed to the point where he can’t even look at him in the eyes and Jaemin, as a form of solace, got closer to him, knees bumping against his.

“So.” Jaemin gently lifts Jeno’s head with his hand, he can feels Jaemin’s gaze on his flushed face, feels the heat radiating off his cheeks. Jaemin tilts his head up, angling his head and Jeno can’t help but notice the smooth expanse of skin he’s showing off. It doesn’t help that Jaemin’s neck is just there—pulsing, warm, glowing in the moonlight and Jeno feels something in stomach clench, twists and feels his heart tighten in a foreign feeling he can’t describe. He tries to ignore it but when he looks Jaemin in the eyes he feels it surge from within—warm, flush and heavy inside him. The feelings lulls against him, back and forth like the gentle sway of ocean during the summer heat.

The silence doesn’t last long as Jaemin, impatient, wraps his arms around him and kisses him slowly, presses himself flush against Jeno. Subconsciously, Jeno knows he shouldn’t, should warn Jaemin that this whole situation is a bad idea but in the heat of the moment he can't seem to muster the words, just gently pulls from Jaemin's hold to take a moment.

When Jeno gets the courage to look at Jaemin properly, he’s already facing him and with a simple move, he falls down onto the mattress and brings Jeno down with him. Jeno rests on his left arm and looks down on Jaemin. At his neck. Then back at his eyes. At his neck. At Jaemin who’s grinning, who simply taps his neck with a cheeky grin. Jeno groans slightly, but leans forward nonetheless as he pushes down until their faces are just inches apart. After a moment’s pause, he places his mouth near his neck instead, feels Jaemin shiver as his warm breath hits his exposed neck.

For a moment he wonders if he should do this. He doesn’t want Jaemin to feel forced into this just because his boyfriend is a vampire, doesn’t want him to feel the need to compensate for Jeno’s needs. He knows that Jaemin acts like he wants this but sometimes Jeno feels like there’s layers of Jaemin that he doesn’t quite know yet, feels that maybe he might not want this as much as he says he does.

He hesitates, placing his hand over Jaemin’s.

“Jaemin,” he starts. He looks up at him, bemusement colouring his gaze. “I-I don’t want you to feel like you’re pressured into this because of me, you know because I’m a vampire, it’s not, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to—” he stumbles along his words, the thoughts forming faster than his mouth can process. He wishes he could articulate it a little better, to let Jaemin know that he cares and they don’t have to if he doesn’t want to.

Jaemin fixes his gaze on him, a slow smile creeping up along the lines of his mouth and he observes Jeno fondly.

“Jeno,” he says, an uncharacteristically serious note lingers in the shadow of his voice as he continues, “I really appreciate this, you know I’m glad you’re willing to talk to me about this but this is something I want, and something you want so I don’t want you to worry about it, if I didn’t like want this I’d tell you okay?”

Jeno just gulps, nodding as Jaemin’s look relaxes under him.

“Ok, just relax, I guess.” Jeno tells him. Jaemin fixes his eyes on him, looking at him through his dark eyelashes, just nods so faintly to the point that Jeno almost thinks he imagined it but he can feel the thrumming of his heartbeat through his skin, can almost sense the faint nervousness that Jaemin radiates it. He placently rests his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder, pushes the dark hair that curls around the base of his neck out of the way.

Jaemin’s skin is soft as velvet and once Jeno sinks his teeth in, the blood flows, fast and steady. Jeno presses his fangs a little deeper, presses his fingers to the neck to ease some of the tension that’s built up, eases it with the smooth motion of his wrist. He’s done this a thousand times, the process second nature now. He eases the tempo, feels the beating of their hearts that is now in perfect synchrony. He knows how much blood he needs, how much will cause Jaemin to fall unconscious and gently ease his fangs out. He puts a hand on his waist, tracing small circles on his skin. Jeno feels Jaemin’s hand travel through his hair with laziness, as Jeno slows down the pace.

When he pulls back his lips rosy and thick; a little bit of blood dripping from his chin. As one drops down, Jeno is shaken out of a trance as he sees the blood vividly pool from the wound on Jaemin’s neck. He stops himself, stops himself from reaching for his neck again, but Jaemin is next to him; drowsy, sinking into weightlessness. He looks at him with heavy eyes and pulls Jeno closer, drags him lower into the warm comfort. Jeno leans forward and Jaemin’s hands are all over his face. Their lips mash, messy and hot, the heat of their passion radiating off in waves. Bodies pressed together.

Jaemin's lips part into an open-mouthed kiss, lets his lips sit ruby red and in all their galore. He tastes his own blood mingled with Jaemin's on his lips; raw and warm, and let Jaemin's tongue explore willingly; a little too wet, but Jeno doesn’t mind. He‘s so caught deepening the kiss, oblivious of anything else. Jeno kisses him, taking his time; deeper, rougher, longer, licking the sweet remnants off his lips. Drunk of blood and drunk of Jaemin.

Jeno is running out of breath but mostly out of sanity.

Jaemin smiles at Jeno, eyelashes fluttering gently, as they both attempt to catch their breath. “Not too bad?” Jaemin says, a light smirk gracing his lips as he sees Jeno grimace.

Jeno attempts to say something, but before he can say anything Jaemin yawns and says: “You know what, kinda tired right now. I might peace out soon.” He rolls over, lifting the cover and snuggling underneath.

Jeno looks at him from above, breathless and agitated. Jaemin already has his eyes closed, falling deeper into dreamland while Jeno lays there, panting. He can't possibly understand how Jaemin can just fall asleep after that—well actually he can. Humans often tend to tire after getting their blood drunk, the combined effects of shock with anemia knock them out so they don't remember anything the next day. At least it's suppose to... but Jeno has a sinking feeling that Jaemin will very much remember. Still it wasn't enough blood for him to feel that drowsy and Jeno can't comprehend how Jaemin can just sleep when he himself feels like every nerve and wire in his body had been light on fire, a deep insatiable fire burning from within.

Jeno feels like such a fool. He glances at himself in the mirror on the other side of the room, sees his tousled hair and burning lips, the high flush situated in the adams of his cheeks, his pupils dilated. He groans at the sight of himself, afterall all these years of being alive and immortal it only took one night like this to get him this riled up. _And for what?_ Jaemin was sleeping right beside him, calm as day, but here he was, close to losing the remaining strands of his sanity.

He gets up, begrudgingly, hears the bed creak as his weight displaces. He paces over to the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen cabinet to find himself a glass. He fills it up with water, taking a long gulp and sighs into the night. The gentle breeze wafts in, cooling his flushed body and face. As he leans against the counter he lets his head droop, sighing into the darkness.

“Dear god what have I done?”

-

The next day, Jeno finds Jaemin, shirtless, in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Specifically, at the two punctures in his neck. He senses Jaemin watching him and a wave of embarrassment flashes on his face as he watches Jaemin press his fingers on it. Jeno feels guilty and dirty for doing such thing to Jaemin, but mostly guilty.

“Hey,” Jaemin greets him, “Do I look hot?” He points at the wounds.

“Hm, well.” Jeno clears his throat a few time, desperate to change the topic. But he can’t. Not with Jaemin staring at him like this. “Uh, does it hurt?”

Jaemin responds to that with a cocked eyebrow, his usual condescending look. The two puncture holes notable on his neck, perfectly round and red. Jeno gulps again.

“If I tell you it does, would you kiss it better?” Jaemin teases him with a shameless smile.

“Ah, imagine what people would think.” Jaemin says, looking so pleased that Jeno is somewhat flustered. As if it isn’t embarrassing enough for him already.

Jaemin laughs at him and turns back to the drawers near the mirror. He takes one of the  moisturizer cream out, but Jeno stops him.

“Hm, no. You can’t use that. It won’t heal it.” Jeno takes it from his hands. “I’ll bring you something that will.”

Then he walks out of the bathroom, leaving Jaemin to watch his retreating figure. He returns with a bottle of honey.

“Are you serious?” Jaemin asks, looking up at Jeno in disbelief.

“Shut up.”

“Wow, okay. You’re the expert here.” He teases him, but Jeno still rubs honey on his wound carefully. Jaemin winces a bit from the pain, the bite from his earlier comment softens. He hisses as the honey seeps over the wound, rolling his shoulders back to alleviate the tension.

“I’m never doing that again.” Jeno looks up to make eye contact, his tone determinate. “I’m serious.”

Jaemin pouts. “You’re no fun.”

Jeno tried to suppress a laugh but he gives up and looks at Jaemin with a glint in his eyes. When he finishes spreading the honey, he raises a finger and puts it in his mouth. Jaemin watches with rapt fascination as Jeno’s tongue swirls around, before popping his finger out with a pop.

And with that Jaemin did blush.

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ldh) ♡
> 
> bonus: jaemin suffers from insomnia and jeno helps him drinking his blood to make him fall asleep


End file.
